Question: Solve for $t$. Reduce any fractions to lowest terms. Don't round your answer, and don't use mixed fractions. $-48t+2 \leq -71t + 14$
Solution: $\begin{aligned}-48t+2 & \leq -71t + 14 \\\\ -48t&\leq -71t+12 &(\text{Subtract } 2 \text{ from both sides}) \\\\ 23t &\leq 12 &(\text{Add } 71t \text{ to both sides})\\\\ t&\leq\dfrac{12}{23}&(\text{Divide both sides by }23) \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, the answer is $t \leq \dfrac{12}{23}$.